


One Common Enemy

by fysupermega



Category: SuperNega, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Doppelganger, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fysupermega/pseuds/fysupermega
Summary: Ryan and Matt wake up and find themselves trapped in the same room with Eerie and Cist. After a minor scuffle, they come to realize their doubles are just as baffled as they are.





	One Common Enemy

“It’s nice of you two to join us,” Cist said as Matt and Ryan began to stir.

“Where are we?” Matt said looking around dazed. He slowly realized they were in a large, empty space of some type and, looking over, he noticed Eerie pacing around, almost like a beast in a cage.

“Good question,” Eerie said, his voice tinged with worry. “I have yet to–” At that moment, Ryan took his chance and, releasing all of his pent-up rage, decked the demon and sent him flying.

“Eerie!” Cist cried out as Matt gasped. Rushing over to him, Ryan grabbed Eerie’s dagger off the floor and jumped on the beast, pinning him to the ground.

“What the fuck is going on, Eerie?! Where are we?!”

Eerie sighed. “Must we jump to conclusions, Magee? Or do you want to put on your big boy pants and talk it out like an adult?”

“I’m getting real sick and tired of your bullshit. Where are we?!”

“Look,” Eerie relented, taking a pause. “If you really must know, I know just as little as you do.”

“I don’t believe you!”

“It’s true,” Cist said. “We have no fucking idea where we are."

For the first time, Ryan looked over and saw the lanky demon tied up in the corner.

“Why is Mattsocist tied up?”

“I have no idea,” Eerie moaned, “he was like that when I came too. Whoever brought us here knows how easily he loses his cool.”

“And you didn’t untie him?”

“No. It keeps him out of out my hair.”

Ryan looked at the demon, unsure. Finally, he relented and got up, allowing his double to get to his feet while snatching his dagger back from Ryan.

Finally, Matt spoke up. “So, you guys don’t know where we are?”

“No,” repeated Eerie, “not at all. And there’s no doors or windows either, so that’s been a real fucking help.”

“So, if either of you nerds has an idea, that would be great,” Cist added.

Ryan looked around. “I don’t now, it looks like this could be a set of some sort.”

“What?!” said Eerie, his heart dropping into his chest.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.”

“A set? Like a TV set? Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!”

“What?” asked Ryan, alarmed at seeing Eerie in a panic. “What is it?”

“I knew it! We need to find a way out of here, quick. There’s only one being who would want to trap all of us.”

“You don’t mean…” Cist began in alarm.

Suddenly, a booming voice echoed.

_“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and all other configurations of being!”_

“Yes,” Eerie said, as panic began to take hold.


End file.
